Cinderella: A vocaloid Story
by HyperYuKi
Summary: A Cinderella story but what happen if Meiko is Cinderella? Madness that's what, how can she be the sweet Cinderella when she's a a type of person who would break the rules and fight back? Oh well, hopefully the fairy god mother can help her with that. KaitoxMeiko. KAITOXMEIKO! Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Prologue

Cinderella : A vocaloid Story

_A long time ago, there was a girl named Cinderella. Her mother died after she was born, thus, her father married to another woman. She now had a step-mother and two step-sisters. But the three of them envied her beauty, so the made her work as a maid. They made her clean the whole house, go grocery shopping and do all the house work._

_One day, a ball was held at the king's palace. Cinderella wanted to go, but how can she? She had to work and work. Plus she have no dress to wear for the ball, her step-mother wouldn't even buy any dress for her._

_So, she was left alone while her family went to the ball. Cinderella was sad and cried in her room._

_Just then, there was a flash of light and in front of her was an old woman. She was the fairy god mother and was here to help her make her dream come true. She had made a beautiful gown appeared right before her , and a carriage._

_"You have to be back before twelve midnight okay?" the old lady said as she gave a pair of glass slipper to her. Cinderella looked at the slippers and then to the fairy god mother._

"I'm sorry but these slippers are a pain could you change this into sneakers?" she asked as she grinned widely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Daddy~" a young brown haired girl whined as she looked at her dad who was reading a 'Cinderella' book. Her dad smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I was just checking if you had fallen asleep." her dad said and stood up. He look at the grandfather clock before looking back at his daughter.

"It's time to go to sleep now." he said as he went to the doorway.

"Good night, daddy." the girl said as she tucked herself in her own bed. The father pause before he smiled and looked at his daughter, his eyes softening.

_"Good night, Meiko." her father said as he closed her bedroom_ door.

* * *

**Comment, review? Do tell how it is, I'd really appreciate it. :3**

**Sorry, if you dont like the storybut I love Kaito x Meiko as much as i like Kaito x Miku and Len x 96Neko. Weeeeeeee~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: may contain some swearing in this chapters only.**

* * *

In a far away land, just outside the borders of the colored nation, there was a spectacular country named the Country of Blue. Argh, screw this thing, this country is in the modern time but it still seems to be on ancient time... Well we will never know the reason. Anyway, a King ruled this country/city.

Now this king has two talented sons. The eldest one was named Kaito Shion, a bit of an air-head and loves ice-cream, while the other one was the hot-tempered Akaito.

One day, the king was stomping angrily towards Kaito's room and slammed his door open. Kaito could have sworn that the hinges from the door would break any minute.

Putting his spoon in his bowl filled with Vanilla and chocolate ice-cream, he turned to his father and smiled.

"What's up, dad?" Kaito never use formality to..., well, anybody. He only used it when he wanted more ice-cream...and being on the other's good side.

"What is this?!" his father yelled as he showed a piece of paper to his son's face.

Kaito blinked and looked at the paper. It was beautifully decorated but the contents inside it was ugly. A hate letter, that what it was. Frowning, he looked at his father before he scooped another ice-cream into his mouth.

"Some girl from another place She hates me dad, I tell you. I mean who hates ice-cream?!" he said dramatically as his father twitch his eye.

"But she is one of the eligible bachelorette for you to marry. I swear Kaito, this is the tenth time that you or the other girls refuse." his father said as he fumes at his son.

"Why don't you give the throne to Akaito?" Kaito said as another spoonful of ice cream enters his mouth.

"Even if I did give it to your brother, Akaito, he would refuse. I mean look at him, he ran away just because he doesn't want to follow the tradition. I don't even know where is he now!" his father continued ranting as Kaito continued eating.

Kaito didn't pay much attention to his father as he was eating his ice-cream. He shrugged before looking up to his father again. He shall never know when his father will realized that the are now in modern times.

"Okay then, just hold another ball, maybe this time, I get to choose one of them." he said and smiled.

"Okay then, but this time you must choose. I don't want to give my throne to the heir who doesn't have a queen. It's a tradition." his father said as he went out from his room. Gackpo, who was Kaito butler and friend, closed the door after the king left.

Kaito grunted. Why was his father always wanted to follow tradition. He was beginning to be sick and tired of this place. And why doesn't his father agree on having technologies? This totally sucks.

Gackpo shook his head and went towards Kaito and sat next to him. "So why is it that you wouldn't want to be with that girl?" he asked. Knowing Kaito, that wasn't the true answer that the prince wanted to say.

Kaito sighed as he looked at the purple-haired teenager.

"It's just that, I don't want to marry someone who just follow the rules, I want some adventurous, rebellious and loves ice-cream, someone like..."

"Meiko!" a voice yelled as annoyingly Meiko tried to hurry pass through a room of one of her most annoying step-sister, Luka.

She stop and frowns. Luka eyes were like an eagle looking on her prey as Meiko turn to see her leaning by her door frame. Luka was busy painting her nail as Meiko rolled her eyes.

She immediately smile as she bows to Luka. "Yes, dear sister?" she asked bitterly. Luckily, Luka wasn't taking notice of her tone but more to her own painted nails.

She then look up and gesture at Meiko to follow her. Meiko did as she was told as Luka open her door wider, just to see...

That her room was freaking messy!

Meiko's jaw dropped, Luka was one heck of a bitch she had ever met in her life. Grunting she turned and faced to the pink-haired girl.

"I need you to clean my room. It's messy again by TakoLuka." she said not paying much attention to Meiko but rather more to her painted fingernails.

"I don't have the time to do it since, I need to go to a friend's house. Thanks." she said as she turned letting her hair whipped Meiko's face and left, not caring to apologize or see her face at all.

Meiko did nothing but smile and nod as her sister retreating form disappeared from her sight. Once she was gone Meiko spit out her hair that had manage to enter her mouth.

She cursed under her breath, she hate cleaning Luka's room and the rest of the chores along with it. But hey, non of her family members ever see her as one of them, the only see her as someone they could step on.

She sigh, at least things couldn't get any worse.

"Meiko!" another voice yelled, a bit high pitch.

Meiko slap herself mentally, great just great, it had just got worse. She just have to say it did she? Damn it!

Meiko huffed as she turned to met a certain teal-haired girl. "What is it Miku?" she said nicely, though she would gladly lashed out to one of her sisters and tore them limb from limb.

Miku, well she was less of a bitch Than Luka but still she is freaking annoying.

"Um, well, I need you to go buy some bread, we sorts ran out..." her voice trailed of as she smiled wickedly at Meiko.

Meiko breathed in and tried to calm down. This was the second time this week they ran out of bread. What did they do? Feed it to some animals? Gritting her teeth Meiko curled her hand into a fist.

She glared at her step sister. Miku remained calm and continued to smile, there was no sympathy on that smile. She snaps for the twelve time this month.

"Dammit Miku! Do it yourself! I got to do this and that, and what do I get? Nothing or your annoying rants of 'Meiko do this' or 'Meiko do that'! Do it yourself!" Meiko yelled angrily as her fist was launched towards the girls face.

It felt like time had slowed as her fist was close to Miku's face. She felt a tug as someone or something pulled her back. It was none other than Gumi, her closest friend who had been living with her before her father remarried.

"What are you doing?!" Gumi said loudly as Meiko still tried to punched Miku. Even though Gumi is smaller than Meiko, she is really super strong.

"Let go! I'll kill this fucking girl!" she roared at her but Gumi refuse o let go of her. If she did, Meiko will get punish again and she won't have dinner tonight.

Miku smiled and wave at the two. " I'll let you off this time. So don't do anything like that again okay?" she said and left quickly. Gumi let go off Meiko before she hit her head. Meiko cringed in pain before glaring at Gumi.

"You shouldn't had stop me." she mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two off them head towards their rooms that lies across the mansion. To tell you the truth it wasn't that bad... Well beside that it was smaller than the mansion...

Gumi open the door, a girl with light brown hair was laying on her stomach reading a thick book. She stop reading and looked up as she smiled at the two girls.

"Meiko! Gumi!" she said happily and wave at them. They wave at her back, especially Gumi. She hurried over and greeted at their friend.

"Honoka!"

Both Honoka and Gumi had started chatting away about their days as Meiko lay down at her bed. She stared up at the ceiling.

If only her dad didn't die... Things wouldn't be so complicated now would it?

If only she was able to be free from her so-called 'family'... She would have made more friends in school...

"Life just sucks." Meiko finally said before she closed her eyes, trying to sleep for the day.

* * *

**Chapter one is done, I've made it longer than the previous one. Yay!**

**Yes, this will be taken in the modern time. I'm making Luka and Miku bastards but don't worry I don't hate them that much. ^^**

** By the way, the girl who named is Honoka Mirai is one of my friend's Utau... Hehehe...**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2

Meiko woke up groggily by the annoying ringing sound from her alarm clock. She banged as hard as she can to shut the damn thing up but the noise kept on ringing. Groaning, she sat up to see that her alarm had stop ringing but the noise still continued on.

She huffed, must be Honoka's phone again... She swear that no matter how loud her phone rings, she won't be able to hear it since she's a heavy sleeper. Groaning again, Meiko forced herself up and head over to the brown-haired girl's bed.

"Honoka! Honoka?" Meiko said as she shake her.

"Five more minutes..." she mumbled and turn around.

Now angry, Meiko did what she only did every morning, flip her bed that's what. She grab beneath her mattress as she counts to ten. She flip the mattress, in process Honoka fell to the ground.

"Ow..." she whined as she sat upright. Meiko just smiled victoriously at her while Gumi just woke up from the racket. She yawns and look at both of her friends.

"Mirai...Meiko... Aren't you going to school?" Gumi asked as Honoka leapt up in the air and ran into the bathroom.

"Well, I would have if Honoka wasn't sleeping in." Meiko said smiling.

Gumi nodded as she thinks about them going to school. Well, it had been two years winced she had dropped out of school. Well, let's just say that someone with pink colored hair made her piss, thus, punching her till she that girl had a coma for a week.

Smiling sadly, Gumi looked outside the window. Their life just suck but at least they had each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Honoka and Meiko ran to school, the girl proceeded to do her chores. Though, she could just do it later since Luka and Miku went to school and the mother went to work but she can't take any chances.

As Gumi was sweeping the leaves at the entrance , she saw someone she had seen before entering the front yard. Panic, she raise her only weapon, the broom.

Gumi just gulp as her grip tighten and the unknown figure walked up towards the door. Luckily, 'it' she doesn't know the gender, didn't seem to notice her. She crept towards 'it', getting ready to strike.

She brought her broom down but unfortunately the person saw what was coming and move away. Gumi continued to swing the broom all over the place and to me, she didn't control her strength well.

"Woah, hey! Stop that!" the person said panicky as he, yup it's a he, dodge her every attack.

"Get away robber!" Gumi yelled still swinging the broom around.

He immediately grab the broom, and pulled down his hood, revealing a long purple hair, flowing down from his disguise.

"I'm the royal messenger!" he yelled back at her. Gumi's eye widened as she immediately drop the broom.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" she said as he just pretended to not noticed the previous fight.

"That's okay. Anyway, the prince is holding the ball and everyone is invited." he said as he held out a letter and gave it to her. He soon left as Gumi look through the letter, confusedly.

"A ball?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hurry up, Honoka or we'll be late!" Meiko said outloud as the were rushing to school.

"I'm trying." she pants as she was a few inches away from Meiko. Only, a minute more before the school bell will ring, signaling school will start.

Unfortunately, they came across a few obstacle and came to school three second late. Standing in front of the gate was the prefect, writing down a few name of the students who were late.

Sighing, Meiko and Honoka just walk casually before the prefect stop them.

"Late again huh, Sakane-san, Mirai-San. Luckily you're not an hour late." said the red-haired prefect.

"Oh come on, Ted. Just let us pass, please?" Honoka beg as he shook his head.

"Sorry but rules are...hey, Honne! I see you!" he said as a silver-haired boy tried to sneak in.

Meiko looked around, she, Honoka, Momo, Defoko, Leon and Dell, we're late as usual. She sigh again, she hate Monday morning, especially when it was school time.

* * *

**Sorry, it took a while. Got writers block :p**


End file.
